ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Deucalion Uchiha
d0dede84c797b1e129367eb857737ec05928818c_hq.jpg (Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Deucalion came from a very poor family that was forced to work in a coal mine just to get enough money to get by. His parents;Uchiha Kane and Mona, were loving parents to him and his older sister Deucalia they did their best to teach them under candle light how to read and write since they could not afford to send him to school. One day, when Deucalion was eight year and his sister was eleven at the time their father, suddenly collapsed on the dirt road as if he could not breathe at all. While his father gasped for air, Deucalion and his sister was reasonably frightened since he did not understand what was happening with their father and started to cry. As his father took his last breath they both knew right then and there that they would never see their father alive again. The minutes turned into hours as the sun journeyed across the sky as the sunlight began to recede behind the horizon. An old man with a grey monk's robe and a broad rice hat with a cart came trudging up the said road where Rain was by his father's body unconscious from all the crying. The old man knelt down and touched the little boy and startled he sprung up and punched the old man in his arm. Realizing the little boy had an anger that needed to be trained, the old man thought it would be best to take care of the young child. He carried both Rain father's body and the childern back home. To the boy's horror, the mother had just vanished. No explanation not a note; nothing. Rain was now alone in this world. The old man then proceeded to bury the boy's father under a nearby tree and did the needed rituals and told the little boy “Karenomeha anzen'na basho ni aru” Overcome with grief and sadness, the young children readily agreed to go with him since thye did not want to be alone in this world; not now and not ever. The old man, which was in truth the Master of the of the Silent Fist dojo vowed to teach the them both the true will of karate. He was taught that as long as there crime people will die because of it and it was his job to remove certain threats from the world by his own will of sword. Personality & Behavior Deuaclion is... brash, Conceited, and fierce. Something like a wild animal who just made his way through the wilderness and is now stuck in civilization as we know it. When he was truly never ready to be. A Sexual Deviant off the boot. He can be known as a horn dog, his hormones fluxing rapdily all the time due to him living with his sensei for so long. Thus making him not quite adapted to the mass aray of women throughout the Village. For such a long period of his life he only knew his mother. So when Deu is around other, and 'New' women, he can be a bit unbearable, But to be honest, he doesnt know any better. Appearance Deucalion is very tall and muscular young man with Peach colored eyes, his hair is blonde slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct scar on his right eye, He wears a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. Upon his back is the Uchiha crest that is fairly large showing his pride of his clan. He usually carries a prayer bead as he is usually seen with it in his hand or around his neck as he prays to the Gods for guidance and the ability and willpower to go on. After the 5 months Sting_with_Power_of_Feelings.jpg Deucalion is still a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair and black hair , which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, Peach colored eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Abilities *Deucalion has a Exceptional memory, being able to remember things no matter how long ago or far back it’s been. *Artist and writer Deuclaion's Journal This book was used by Deucalion father and his father’s father, that contains any and all information about their life and things that they experienced. Deucalion uses this now to keep the tradition going. 37-17-sai-book.gif *Page 1 Wow I really don’t know how to start this thing, Dear Journal doesn’t really appeal to my liking but here I go. Nine weeks in and it seems we’ve finally found land the nice shade and warm waters is really something to get use to, In fact come to think about it I don’t think I’ve ever been on a beach before. But man anything is better than being on that poop deck you call a boat makes me feel like I’m captain Jack or Hook, all we're missing is the sappy music and Rum to pass around. Also Dad it seems I’ve found some acquaintances for my liking none of them are on that friendship level but there is one girl who got the fresh Yams. I know what you're thinking Dad is all I think about is raw sex? Well it is, I’m your son after all don’t worry I’ve been wrapping up barely but wrapping up it’s the effort that counts? OH! Almost forgot we fought this big sea creature you would be proud on how I handled it Pa, I didn’t shit or pee my pant’s brave huh? Man it’s like everytime I write in this thing it makes me miss you even more.. I love you Dad, I’ll make sure to keep in touch until next time...Period. Databook Library Spars/battles Shien & Deucalion~ Whose first? Show me what you got! Home Invasion Warning Period Casual Welcoming Party Damaged Goods Storyline Hatake and Uchiha Missions The Armada Saga Training Uchiha & Hyuga Dm's Taiki Deer realm( Session Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave) Moeru Death(2nd for Shock wave) Sadon Dm Approved By: Ramen~San (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)